The invention relates to a device for the dough-saving production of a strip of dough from a dough mass found in a container made to rotate about its axis, the container having an outlet at the bottom for the dough mass. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for the dough-saving production of dough strips.
Devices for continuous dough strand production are known in numerous embodiments. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,573A, at least one pair of rollers is attached to the outlet of a dough hopper, the rollers of the roller pair performing a periodic movement toward one another or away from one another. Although a dough strip can be produced in this way, the dough is pressed periodically, which is undesirable, at least for sensitive types of dough. It is also known (EP 845 212 B) to divide an elongated dough mass into a plurality of dough portions which are then reconnected to form a continuous strip of dough. This construction has the disadvantages of a high structural expenditure and, due to the dough portions connected to one another, a bad quality of the dough strip.
Furthermore, devices are known from EP 30 481 A1 and FR 2 501 364 A1 in which the container is made to rotate about its axis.